Some business entities (for example, companies that make enterprise software to manage business operations and customer relations) provide application software (i.e., each known as an “application”) to their customers. When an application needs to be upgraded to a new version, the application and associated data may be inaccessible for a significant downtime (for example, a few hours) during the upgrade. Moreover, all the users using the application may be synchronously logged out for the upgrade to occur. Such inaccessibility during the long downtime and the synchronous unplanned logout of the customers can be inconvenient to the customers, and may result in a loss of revenue and/or loss in profits for the business entities.